


The day when the sparrows flew

by Pumpkin_26



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Actor & model kise, Adulthood, Angst, As well as hanamiya, Attempted Murder, CEO Akashi, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Coach kasamatsu, Detectives, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Firefighter Kagami Taiga, Gen, Hanamiya has a cat named Nyanichi, Imayoshi is a bit stakerish to his kouhai, Imayoshi is a detective, Kindergarten Teacher Kuroko Tetsuya, Manhunt - Freeform, Murasakibara is homeless, Police Officer Aomine Daiki, Post-Canon, Secretary momoi, Surgeon midorima, nurse takao, who is the killer?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_26/pseuds/Pumpkin_26
Summary: Akashi Seijuro was murdered, now its time to find out who is the killer.Who's innocent?  And who are the ones who lives in lies and deceit.
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

The Day when the sparrows flew.

Note:

前説

\- maestetsu

\- prologue; introduction; warm up.

前

\- infront or before

説

\- opinion, rumor, theory, explanation

.

前説

Mourning.

Looking from afar, I watch them and their acts as they grieved. It was subtle but they had been lying as of the moment.

It wasn't a shock for me, the deceased man is infuriating as he can be. Everyone knows his ways and he knew it will come sooner or later. If I didn't know better, the man could be a psychic.

Akashi Seijuro, 29 years old, a successful and feared business man was murdered at Teiko middle school's gym as of 23:45 Sunday.

The man had been eating death threats, however no one can escape death, and so is Akashi. Nevertheless, anyone could be a suspect, except from one thing Akashi did.

He knew that day something is about to happen. After all Akashi is always right, isn't he?

I couldn't help but to be mortified at the scene, it wasn't all gore to be honest. Actually the crime scene is so clean, except for Akashi's heart that went missing.

Ah, the killer did the literal thing. "Akashi the heartless CEO" 

Nonetheless, what made me mortified is the fact that Akashi already knew the plan, yet he somehow trusted or already knew his murderer, yet he still he went to that place.

Teiko, where it all started, from what he heard from Momoi Satsuki and Aomine Daiki.

Akashi knew he is going to die, yet all he did was to write a note for me a few hours before he die.  
Wait.  
Thus, realized that this is a game.

But why?

A chase?

hide and seek?

Or a game of chess?

A dead person made a game and I am ( the one he chose) here to solve it.

Glaring at the curse note he left, I couldn't help to smirk for I knew this is going to be interesting.

Plus, I will inherit all his wealth if I solve this.

説

Now.

Five men, a woman, and their colleagues were eerily silent at their seats.

I can still remember how they reacted when they got the news. They* could get an Oscar for it.

Remembering the note and the few evidences I got from the what he could say a treasure hunt. I let out a smirk as I made my way to greet them formally.

"Good day, everyone and long time no see." I said with a smile. I note every expression they had, when they saw me.

"Let me formally introduce myself. I'm Imayoshi Shouichi, the head investigator of this case. Oh, and that is Hanamiya "Hana-chan" Makoto, my assistant." I said with a smile.

o.o.o.o

TBC


	2. 第一章 - chapter one

第一章 - chapter one

.o.o.

第一章

.o.o.

Tic

toc

22:59, March 03, Sunday at Teikou middle school.

Tic

Sharp hetechromatic eyes stares knowingly at the lone figure in the gym, he steps inside and carefully shuts the door.

Tic

Toc

He could smell the familiar scent of tobacco that that person become accustomed to use. 

He hated it, and would never get use to it.

Akashi smirks as he reminisce about the past, while he watch that person.

Careful footsteps and the dribbling sound of the ball, were the only ones that could been heard inside.

Shoot

He watches that person threw the ball on the ring, he knew that person will never fail a shot.  
The ball soar in the air...  
Woosh  
Swish   
Thud  
The ball went into the rim without a fail.  
He knew, for he is right as always. Akashi saw the frustration and anger as that person let out a string of curse words, he chuckles.

"Akashi." That person whispers his name. He could still see the recognition of his authority on those eyes that glares at him.

"How are you?" Civil as he is always, that person grimace as he thought he is being sarcastic as always. Akashi asks as he took the ball from the floor and make a half court shot flawlessly.

The strong smell of disinfectant chemicals lingers in the air. He wouldn't even bother to ask that person why.

"Everything started here, right? It all started here." That person says to him, the eyes are now craze with madness as it stares at him.

"What? Teikou? Basketball? Kiseki no sedai? 'us*'? The winter cup? What do you mean that it all started here?" He says calmly said with a smirk as that person is now shaking in anger.

Silence engulfed the whole gym, and he knew it will start.  
A part of him wants to get out of the gym, nonetheless he knew the vengeance of this person would never end.   
It must stop here and now.

He rubbed the tip of his right collar, as he let out a sigh of disappointment.

"If you are going to blame me, then I am just partly at fault, on what happened to you. Whether I like it or not, it seems that we are all connected by chance and fate. I just use what I can use, to make the best out of it." He says at that person.

"Moreover if you see it on a different perspective, you are also apart of this whole fiasco*. So don't pretend to be innocent." He says as he leans and pulled the necktie of that person to his eye level.

"We are connected, All of us*, so don't put all the blame on me." He pushes that person harshly on the ground, yet that person laughs and just pulled out a stick of cigarette and lit it up.

He could smell the tobacco again, he hates it so much that he remember why he hates that scent.

The memories of that day* became vivid again. He is about to walk away when he heard the dribbling sound again, he turned around saw that person.  
A certain manic laugh resonated the empty gym, Akashi stares at that person.  
He could hear the footsteps.  
He could smell the chemicals, and the smoke coming from the tobacco that that person smokes now.  
He could see the glint of that certain weapon that person is holding.

"I hate you." That person spat venemously.

"I know." Akashi says and he knows everything must end this night.  
This is one of the few times he's wary and undecided if his plan is going to work out but he would never tell a soul. Akashi is now uncertain if he is going to live, yet he knew whatever is the result of tonight is that in the end he knew he is going to win.

23:45, Sunday, March 3.

Akashi died in the middle of the gym of Teikou Middle school.

His heart gone from his chest. The smell of disinfectant and chemicals, lingered strongly in the air.  
The scent of Tobacco however is now replaced with incense that where struck in the middle of his open chest with a bouquet of various certain flowers stuck in it.  
.o.o.o.

第一章

.o.o.o.

08:13, Monday, March 4

He was found by the new coach of Teiko basketball club with his basketball team and they immediately call the police.

.o.o.o.

第一章

.o.o.o.

April 2, 11:21 a.m.

"Good day, everyone and long time no see." Imayoshi said with a pleasant smile. He noted every expression they have as they look at him.

"Let me formally introduce myself. I'm Imayoshi Shouichi, the head investigator of this case. Oh, and that is Hanamiya "Hana-chan" Makoto, my cute assistant." He says with a smile.

"Imayoshi?! You liar! The fuck are you doing here-" Aomine Daiki shouted.

"Hey I'm not lying~ I told you I got a new case, and tada its here." Imayoshi smiles at the policeman that used to be his kouhai back in Touo.

His fox like eyes gaze towards the interesting group, he used to watch back then.

"Hana-chan~ give me the files, please." He saw Hanamiya glares at him while giving the said files.

"Fuck you."

"Aw~ thank you too." He winks at his assistant.

"What are we doing here?" He heard Kise warily said to him. He notice how nervous the man is, such a scaredy cat the copy cat is, he let out a chuckle.

"I also want to ask Imayoshi-san, I have a meeting to attend." Momoi Satsuki says in a politely to him yet she clutches on Kuroko's arm like a life line, who just stared him blankly, he noticed the phantom's eyes were puffy and red. Those pretty blue eyes looks empty and suicidal.

"Eager are we?" He says as he looks briefly through the files.

"As you can see, and as obvious as it is. The twelve of you are suspects for Akashi's death. Though I would never thought that I would ever see some of you again after highschool." He said in a bored tone. Imayoshi knew that this case wouldn't be easy, especially this is his basketball colleagues back in highschool.  
"Who would have thought we will have a reunion, after the funeral, right?"  
To think that one of them killed 'THE EMPEROR' Is a bit disturbing.

"Bullshit."  
"You are wasting my time."

"Language, Aomine, and sit back Midorima."

"Now, let's get this started. Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise, Kuroko, and Momoi. CONGRATULATIONS! the six of you are the prime suspects! And the other six are on under observation." He says jovially as he loudly clapped his hands, while critically observing them with his fox like eyes.

The room were silent for a few seconds before chaos erupted.

"Shit, Goodbye vacation leave" Hanamiya mutters under his breath as he looks outside the window.

.o.o.o.

TBC


	3. Chapter 02: 端緒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamiya just wanted his vacation leave and Imayoshi happens to discover something about Akashi's death that could open a certain cold case.

.o.o.

Kanji Note.

端緒 - tansho/tancho - a clue; start; beginning.

端 - edge, origin, end, point, border, verge, cape.

緒 - thong, beginning, inception, end, cord, strap.

.o.o.

Chapter 02: 端緒

.o.o.

March 03, 21:47 (Hanamiya's apartment*)

He is pissed.

First, Imayoshi is spamming him with messages.

Second, for some reason he became a call center for these assholes, and their answers on why was just 'because Imayoshi-san said so.'

And third, was his vacation leave hasn't been approved yet.  
It was the first day of March when he filed for his vacation leave and just waiting for it to be approved. 

Somehow, he has a love and hate relationship with fate and destiny, and on that day Imayoshi Shoichi waltz in his office and burn his dream vacation in front of him.

Literally.

The asshole literally burn the letter in front of him with his lighter.

Hanamiya Makoto, 30 years old, and happily (has an annoying stalker*) single, always and proudly knew that he is a 'bit' short tempered, sadistic and he always has his nasty comebacks. Nonetheless, he is also human and all he wants is a fucking nice vacation in his house (all alone*) with no shitty people (his former teammates, work mates that turns out to be his school's rival in highschool basketball, and his fucking annoying fuck-fox face stalker senior*) bothering him.

Just his books, movies, and drinks, and no human being nor shit-tsune trying to ruin his alone time with his cat - "Nyan-ichi".

However, never in his life, he would imagine that he will work (was forced to work because he was chosen*) for his former senpai, "shit-tsune*" (kitsune or should we say Imayoshi Shoichi*).   
Moreover, he didn't expect nor want to see a few familiar faces that somehow haunted his highschool days. Like the "Skittles no Sedai" and Kuroko Tetsuya that seems to be his black cat that brings him misfortune on his 'every' accidental encounter with the said man.

He grimace as he remember one of his unlucky encounter this March with the said "black cat".

.o.o.

端緒

.o.o.

March 03; Sunday, 11:15*(estimated time*) a.m.

Shinjuku, Kabukicho*

It was a peaceful sunny day and he just bought some imported cat food for Nyanichi, when Hanamiya almost got a heart attack and almost drop his 'precious' groceries.

"What the - Ouch! look where the fuck are you going -" his words halted at the sight that caught him off guard.  
"I'm sorry." And the man vanished like a ghost.  
" What the fuck" he said to himself in morbid curiosity.  
He was just wandering, when Kuroko Tetsuya suddenly appeared at a random alleyway. The said man was running away from something/someone when he accidentally bumped into him and ran away again after apologizing.

It was a brief encounter but Hanamiya saw it all.

The petite man has bruises marring his pale skin, eyes were red and puffy from crying, and for the first time he saw the man was terrified.

Kuroko Tetsuya was terrified of what? Or whom?

Curiosity got into him and he went inside the said dreary alleyway, only to see interconnected and wider alleyways that leads to random shops, pubs, and dens.  
"The fuck is he doing here?"  
He couldn't help but to wonder why a man like Kuroko Tetsuya, a pretty goodie two shoes kindergarten teacher would go to kabukicho.

It's freaking Kabukicho.

He remembers the days old and new bruises decorating on the man's arms and shoulder. He didn't know why he didn't hide it. The said man was wearing huge shirt that he knew the petite man didnt own.  
He curious, intrigue even about their accidental encounter.  
Nonetheless, he didn't peg the man would go to Shinjuku, Kabukicho alone. The said man has always either a sidekick or one of his skittle rangers by his side whenever he saw him from a far.  
He sighs, Kuroko Tetsuya is the black cat that brings misfortunes in his life.  
His phone rang and saw it was the ever fucking masochistic Sakurai, he didn't know why he became the (few*) Touo alumni hotline but then he is Imayoshi's assistant.

"What the fuck am I? A call center agent?!"  
"Uhmmm sorry, Sir."  
"Spill it it!"  
"Uhmmm sorry actually Aomine-san is drunk right now and is causing a scene infront of Akashi-san's building, Seto-san and Kagami-san is already restraining him..."  
"Fuck it! I'm not his mother! And I'm on FUCKING DAYOFF"  
"But Aomine-san is causing a scene!"  
"It's too early for this shit! Its just fucking 11 shitty AM!!"  
"But Mama-miya(coughs*) Hanamiya-san, Imayoshi said that-"  
"OK! shitty whiny brat! I'm going there! Damn it!"

.o.o.

端緒

.o.o.

April 02, 11:31 a.m.

Hanamiya stares at the 'suspects', and glances at Imayoshi.

There were too many suspects and he couldn't help but to be a bit intrigue. Who would have thought that these goody two shoes would be a candidate for murdering the asshole wannabe emperor Akashi.  
He wanted to laugh, but it wouldn't be professional, so he smirks at them.  
Everyone inside and outside the basketball circuit thinks of him as an asshole, cruel, sadistic bastard. Oh, how the tables have turned.  
Everyone have thought that he was awful back in highschool, and yet this beyond awful, these people had a history with the man, they were friends, former teammates, and so on.

He has trust issues now as he wearily glance at Imayoshi, the man looks amuse and seems like treating this like a game.

But...

Seriously, who killed Akashi? Not that he cared, the man deserves it.  
Yet...

He sighs...   
He wants to go home, now.

"Now you skittles, shut up and behave, especially you blue ranger. Or I'll do it my way and you'll regret it." Hanamiya casually says as leans on the wall behind Imayoshi. He blankly stares at Aomine who stood up on his seat, and is about to grab him.

"Oh fuck it, why the hell?! I'm a police officer as well! I can -" Aomine snarls to one of his superior.

"Help? Dont get your knickers on a twist. Look at el tigre, he's behave." Imayoshi smirks at them, as he stops Aomine from grabbing Hanamiya.

"Or what? Fox face?" Aomine spats at the two officers.

"What Hana-chan is trying to say is that you will have to surrender your badge. So cooperate."

Imayoshi stares at them with narrow eyes, with a sigh, he looks at his assistant with hesitation as his gaze landed on the other six. He felt his migraine coming again.

"Very well then. Hana-chan accompany the other six to the next room, please don't frighten them or I'll ask kobori and Seto to accompany you through this whole goddamn case. NOW."

"Tsk. Fuck you."

"..." The six other men stares at Hanamiya and he felt a bit nervous, not that he will show it but one of this six goody two shoes could be the killer or an accomplice.  
The thing that his fucking mind couldn't wrap is that some of them had the gall to preach him to be a good sport back in highschool. Seriously who would have thought...

"You six sidekicks follow me."

He felt that before this case could be solve, he will be murdered, but he wouldn't. Why? He needed to take care of his baby Nyanichi. 

He hands the remaining files to Imayoshi and left with the other six who followed him to the next room obediently and silently.

An eerie silence engulfs the room.

Imayoshi stared at the files in front of him. He took a brief glance on the main suspects, and by their history with the man, any of them could be a suspect.

"Let's talk." He says with an unreadable expression on his face, the game now begins and he couldn't help but to skin the six of them alive.

Whatever Akashi's real objective and intention, he would soon to know it.

.o.o.

端緒

.o.o.

April 02, 18:49 

The twelve suspects already left an hour ago and Imayoshi's getting a headache.  
Their testimony are giving him a migraine.

It was like one step forward, four steps back.

The alibi's were a bit useless. He needed further evidence and CCTV's.

The time of death is troublesome, of course most of them will say that they are sleeping.

Except Aomine Daiki who had been doing solo patrolling at night shift, however the district he was assigned was also where Teiko is. He was also seen making a ruckus a month ago in front of Akashi's company and was drunk. He might look at the man's record again on why he was allowed to do solo patrolling which he shouldn't be, especially after the mess he did. Nonetheless the higher officials thought it was fine.

Kise Ryouta who happens to be still as clingy as a leach to Kuroko, is a famous model and an actor that happened to be filming for a cf near the area, decided to barge and slept at his brother in law (who happens to be Kasamatsu Yukio* who is currently Teiko's basketball coach) and his older sister's house for the night. The said house is just a 15 minutes walk from the said school where Akashi was murdered.  
and Kuroko Tetsuya was Akashi's lover, from what he heard from Hana-chan he saw kuroko in kabukicho that day where Aomine drunkenly march towards Akashi's company.

Kuroko who has faint numerous scars on his arms. He wasn't shock by kuroko's admittance that he was Akashi's lover, Yet he couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow at expression others are briefly wearing, when he admitted it.

He was really curious at how complicated things turned out.

Murasakibara Atsushi happened to be living in Kuroko's apartment for more than 5 years because he was kind of broke and homeless. The huge man was working part-time at a local bakery that supplies and sells snacks where Kuroko is working. Murasakibara only said that the reason he decided not to move out was because he was worried of kurochin, and 'his kurochin' offered him to just stay in his house so they can split the expenses inside 'their' house, and also coz he was an orphan after his family's and Kise's died during a 'certain crossfire' that was a huge headline back then.

Both Kise and Murasakibara confirmed that their family died during that certain crossfire, both men told they were just lucky that day, as well as Kise's sister who almost died that day. From what he heard from them, the Kise's and Murasakibara's parents had gotten close and became close friends after their 2nd year winter cup.

Momoi Satsuki or soon to be Mayuzumi Satsuki was Akashi's former secretary until she decided to resign and work for a rival company. From what he can see Momoi's grudge and resignation was due to personal reasons, because they all know that she always do her work perfectly, but she was tight lipped at her reasons, and told him they'll be speaking to her lawyers next investigation. She's still friendly and comfortable with everyone during the interrogation, except for one forgettable person who's name is Furihata kouki? He noticed how the woman loathed the said meek man.

And lastly Midorima who is a surgeon that happens to save Akashi's business rival and ex-Yakuza heir that happens to be Nijimura, their former captain in Teiko. He was also tight lipped about some questions that he refused to answer and told him to talk to his lawyers. He then remembered that Midorima married a certain woman whose family is influential and owned a hospital.

'AH!' he thought something click and connected, Akashi and Nijimura's name was involved crossfire, he can remember that one tabloid that said it was the two influential family that was involved on that literal crossfire. The media and some newspaper and outlets never told the names involved, however the gossips, rumours and tabloids says other wise.

So Aomine, Kise, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Momoi, and Midorima could be the killer... Or one of the killers?

It's a theory.

There are either more than one killer in this case, but who?

Where is Akashi's heart? The residues of chlorine and disinfectants on the crime scene, and the tobacco.

Could it be Midorima? The man is on the medical field but the man has OCD.

He suddenly remembered one time when Sakurai told him that Aomine had gone berserk infront of Akashi's building.

Kuroko has old scars on his arms, and he would guess that there are more underneath his clothes.

Kise seems to be still obsessed, wait no, the man is still in love to his former instructor that happens to be Kuroko. Jealousy could do a lot of things to a man.

Also, he wouldn't deny that he wanted to dig deeper why Momoi resigned, it was suspicious.

And Murasakibara is a mystery, he just couldn't imagine the child-like man can kill but so was the others.

The murder weapon seems to be a scalpel or a blade because the cut on Akashi's chest was cut clean with precision.

He however felt something are missing, who, how, and why did Akashi let him be punch in the jaw? There was a crack on his jaw that means that...  
The strength and that angle.

Could it be him?

His eyes narrows at one of the names.

Suddenly Hanamiya struts into his office like he owns the place, and dumps the files and alibis of the other six like he is the boss. He couldn't help bit to let out a chuckle.

"I'm done with their shits, and I would like it if you didn't give a fucking over time Imayoshi." Imayoshi grins as Hanamiya scowls.

"And why is that? Can't I spend some quality time with my precious kouhai? Ha-na-chan" he stood up from his seat and hovers over the other who glares at him.

"Nyanichi needs me, so fuck off." Hanamiya said as he push the other back to his seat, he frowns at the stare Imayoshi is giving him.

"So your cat is more important than me?"

"Yes."

"I'll see you later, then."

"Fuck off stalker." And Hanamiya left, he grins and lazily looks at the other files.

He want to pester Hana-chan but he is the head of this case and he has a reputation.   
He'll check on Hana-chan later. With a sigh he studied the other six alibis.

His eyebrow quirk at it.

Hmmm

A few were lying and seems to be an awful liar, Seriously? He let out a laugh, maybe he could drag Hana-chan and visit this person.

.o.o.

TBC.


End file.
